help from aunt katie
by yankeetiger
Summary: Ron says no on his wedding day and Hermione goes to her (american) aunt on her mothers side for help


**Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics or the music to the song hot n cold by Katie Perry I also do not own the rights to any and all of the original Harry potter anything written/created by J.K. Rowling.**

Help from aunt Katie

Golden sunlight poured into the wedding pavilion and the sunset glowed in the distance. Everyone in the Weasley, granger, and potter families was seated before an oaken altar. Amelia Bones and Ron Weasley stood as enchanting music began to play and flowed through the garden and up to the altar. At that exact moment Hermione stepped from the back door of the Burrow while hank ranger and Ginny Weasley followed close behind with their spouses at their sides. Ron grew nervous and began to sweat as Hermione walked up to the altar and turned to face him. Amelia began the ceremony but Ron did not notice she had even spoken until Hermione's silk and honey voice whispered "I do". Madam Bones continued and it was soon Ron's turn to speak and finally bind himself to the woman he thought he loved. He stared at Hermione and found he could not utter those two words. He couldn't say: I do, and marry Hermione. Madam Bones coughed and asked again: "do you?" .To the surprise of everyone there he winced and said "No". Hermione's face fell and she began to cry as she ran from the altar and apparated on the spot disappearing with a sob and a quiet pop.

Hermione appeared before the newly repaired gates of Hogwarts School and pushed them open she was devastated that Ron had rejected her she thought furiously about the wasted six months that had gone planning the wedding for two days before they returned to Hogwarts to finish their seventh year. She finally reached the school and ran to her dorm in Gryffindor tower. Once there she lit the fireplace and flung a fistful of floo powder into the burning flames and cried "Perry Manor" before stepping into the fire. She exited the fireplace of her Aunt's manor and called out "Aunt Katie?" she walked into the kitchen and found her aunt knee deep in a kiddy pool full of chocolate pudding with a pair of earphones in she saw Hermione and jumped out of the pool and into a small pile of towels she removed the chocolate from her legs and feet before she put a silk housecoat on over her neon green bikini. Even knowing how weird her mother's side of the family was, seeing her aunt in a pool of pudding was odd, especially since her aunt usually avoided pudding in favor of yogurt. Pushing those thoughts aside Hermione sat at the table in the breakfast nook and explained to her aunt why she had visited so suddenly. She made it to the end without crying, but soon began to sob again. Katie frowned and removed a medium length eucalyptus wand from her pocket and conjured a _very_ purple handkerchief. Hermione accepted the hanky and blew her nose. She threw the hanky into the trash with a sigh and asked "what am I going to do?" her aunt replied with a sly grin "win him back of course."

The first years filed into the great hall (because of the time it had taken to repair the castle this year's class consisted of 11 year olds and 12 year olds who had missed their first year.) and waited for the sorting to begin. Professor McGonagall stood and began to call the students up one at a time beginning with Alan Anderson, and ending with Zendaia Yates who was sorted into Ravenclaw. As Zendaia sat at the Ravenclaw table loud pop music began to blast from the ceiling of The Great Hall and Hermione stood pointed her wand at her throat and cast the sonorous charm then with a voice perfectly adapted for pop vocals she began to sing :

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes.  
Yeah, you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know  
And you over think  
Always speak  
Critically

By now she was staring directly at Ron

I should know  
That you're no good for me

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you) You don't really wanna stay, no  
(you) But you don't really wanna go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down

now everyone was standing and cheering even Ron, who looked surprised to find that she could sing.

We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
Now you're plain boring

I should know that  
You're not gonna change

_[Chorus]_

Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

She walked up to Ron and danced with him still singing without a single mistake

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you) You don't really wanna stay, no  
(you) But you don't really wanna go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down, down...

As she finished singing and the music died away she looked Ron in the eye and with a look of fiery determination she said with no doubt and absolute authority "you are going to marry me tomorrow" and Ron agreed with a kiss.


End file.
